shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rostro Cráneo/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Rostro has amazing speed, since he is has the ability to use Rokushiki. However, he rarely uses speed for this one reason and that is because most of the times in battle he is rooted into the earth. Making him basically motionless, so as such if he must escape or from some on coming attack. He will quickly unroot and dodge as needed, but most of the times his speed is great. Without using his devil fruit power, he is able to use rokushiki to get from point A to point B within a few seconds. Strength With Rsotro's strength for one to understand his abilities, is that they must look with his mastery of Rokushiki and his fruit. He makes his branches so strong that they can pick up opponents and throw them. Also by using the life return he can increase the sizes and mass of the branches to make them like clubs. Which he can put his strength behind it, it was shown that his strength was so great that he was able to break out of an ice trap when he had fought Aokoji. Swordsmanship As the strongest swordsman in the Skeleton division, Rostro has trained from a young age. Since he had traveled for years and need to protect himself against bandits and such from place to place. He had learned swordsmanship all his own, she uses a unique style with his devil fruit. Rostro is a highly proficient combatant. In combat, he doesn't seem the least bit taken back by the abilities of his opponent, even when they seemingly have an advantage. He fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks. His ability to wield his combat skills was evident even when he was a child. He easily defeated Tashigi and Hina, who by age should have been more powerful and skilled than him. He has trained extensively with the other members of the Skeleton Divison to master his swordsmanship, something that has aided him tremendously. His overall proficiency with his sword allows him to compete on even levels with a vice-admiral. Intelligences Rostro's intelligences has been shown and tested time and time again. He had studied military tactics from a young age, so he is naturally ready to combat whatever an opponent gives him. Kengenji Candy *'Speed candy'- allows the users speed to sky rocket, this was shown when Jumbo had ate this type. He was able to run much more faster than his enormous body could hope to do. Jumbo was able to keep up with even the fastest of his opponents, however the draw back of this candy was when it wore off, the user became slowed down. *'Strength Candy'- is a power candy, in which the user will gain an tremendous increase in strength. Shown when Witchy used this, she was able to handle Tashigi when she was fighting. Witchy was able to throw Tashigi a good distance and keep on fighting with her until she had defeat Tashigi. However the draw back to this fruit is that after it wears off, the user will become extremely tired and will end up sleeping for close to 48 hours. *'Health candy'- is not really a candy that aids one in battle, it is rather a drug helped to health the injured. But this can be used to heal ones injures in battle and then go back to fight, this seems to be the only candy that doesn't have a side affect of now. Izumo was shown to use this and his injures were healed up and he was able to keep fighting. *'Awaken candy'- is to awaken the user senses, thus increase haki as well. The user can have sense on superhuman level. However, with the sense of smell the user can smell both bad and good smells. So this seems to be one of the draw backs and the other being that the will end become partially depth, blind, mute and tasteless for a few days after using so much of the candy. *'Stamina candy'- to increase the stamina and durability of the eater, the user can be able to last much longer in the battle and lowers their chances of being struck by a blade or bullet. Adding haki to this can increase the powers ten fold with the durability. However, thier is a draw back and that is that the outside of the body will be like the rokushiki tekkai. But the immune system will go down and the user could be able to catch an aliment at a great chance than a normal person. *'Candy X'- is still an experimentally and the most powerful of the Kengji candies. This is basically all of the candies in one and is used as a last resort, what it does to the body is purely scary. As shown when monsturo used it, in his hybrid centipede form. His whole body had turned red and looked as if he was burning, his eyes went pure red and his teeth had grown longer. It seemed to be a drug that gave the user a "better form", with an increase of all of their attributes. However this is where many of the draw backs come into play, the user will become extremely weakened after using just one these pills. Then the user could only use these pill once a day is the rule, but there is so little of them its like once in a great while. Devil Fruit The Kuda Kuda no Mi (果物果物) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, in which the user can take root and bare fruits. Kuda short for “Fruit Basket”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Bare-Bare Fruit. 'The fruit had first been seen in the hands of some local children, thinking of it as a ball. But was scared of it because of the fruit itself looked to be a skull, so they through it into a travelers cart and was rit of it forever. However the traveler was attacked by Rostro Cráneo and their he ate it. Appearance The appearance of the fruit was in the shape of a skull, with two black swirls looking to be eyes. A form that looked like as if it was smiling, on the top of the fruit was a black leave and stem. Strengths This fruit is not to be confused with either the minion models or the hakuri fruit, this fruit has similar properties but is very different. The main strength of this fruit is that the user can literally root into the ground, drawing out carbon and other natural materials to create a few things. The user uses several natural materials from the earth to crew these creatures. He uses clay as the body and carbon to make it live and move. The user's body becomes wrapped in branches reaching down to his waist, where they split off into roots that flare out on either of sides. Four lightning bolt shaped branches grow out of the upper part of the right arm, with skulls hanging from the branches. The skulls are the fruits and they will drop onto the ground to become his soldiers. Thus why it gives the illusion of the hakuri fruit or even a minion model, but it is a different process. Just recent the user has found out that he can become almost a living lighting rod, by the lighting bolt shaped branch he holds and have on his body. He can gather light by this, but only during a storm. Weakness To such a powerful fruit there are limitations the user can only have close to ten branches at a time. These branches can be broken as well or cut off by others, but the user can regrow them. Of course they will become defenseless, because they are rooted into the ground and can't move, but the user has been seen using his own roots as weapons. Also since the user is basically like a tree, they are more due to being injured if set on fire or any flammable substances. Other than that no other weakness have been shown, besides the standard weakness of the devil fruits. Usage The Kuda fruit has a number of usages; the first is to create an unlimited amount of what Rostro calls the Kuda Spawn. Which are the creatures he creates from the materials of the earth, since he takes root in the earth. He can draw as much as he wishes from the earth because his roots are in the ground. So he can draw out waterand other natural materials. So he could basic draw out an area of all of its vegetation to create his Kuda Spawn. He has shown that he can even put his roots into a human and take out all of their water, extreme dehydrate them to the point of death. As his own roots take these things out of the ground and even humans, Rostro can heal his injures and recover. But a weakness is that since he is rooted in the ground he can’t move, so he needs the Kuda spawn to protect him. So in doing this, he can create them strong to combat such opponents. Also since he basic like a tree, if his branches are cut off. He can create more to the point of having 100 branches at a time. Also it has been shown that Rostro is close to unbeatable if he takes root, so when not rooted he is a bit weaker. However, Rostro has have come up with a system he has to help him stay rooted and move at the same time. He will take root into the ground, but he will have his root to be more flexible that he can move. But he does have the chance of the roots being cut, and then cutting him off from the earth. But Rostro also is able to use his roots as tentacles and such, so he can use the roots for combat. But by using haki he is able to make them much harder to cut. But Rostro has found an ultimate technique that he and the kuda spawn does. He has discovered that if he puts roots into the kuda spawn as well, he can give them more strength and they can regenerate if destroyed. Since Rostro is basically like a tree he has found out by mistake that he is like a living lighting rod, but he can’t be harmed because of many of the earthly materials within his body. So often during a lighting storm he will use his branches like lightning rods and then firing the lighting at opponents. So manipulating where the lighting goes, but he can’t produce it. So this shouldn’t be confused with the Goro Goro no Mi. Rostro is just giving the lighting a new path, to attack an opponent. Rostro has also shown to have regeneration ability, since the inside of his body. Gets encoded with a woods like suffer, he is able to repair his insides and outsides. If he is rooted he could survive and the last few usage he had shown is to be able to have a way to live for a much longer time than normal humans. This is what he calls hibernation, since he is basically like a tree. He can take root into the earth and living off the earth. If wishes to go away for a few years, he can do this. But with this thus why he is able to live longer than most humans, because of the vitamins and nutritious that he takes out of the earth naturally to help his body survive. He also has shown to be able to tap into the root system of other plants and such; he can manipulate them as well. But one of the greatest things he has found out with this is that, he can literally go into a tree and almost become part of it. By having his roots intertie with the others, so he uses this to spy on others. Haki Rostro has shown to use haki, increasing his senses, durability and to knock out opponents with it. Rokushiki 'Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打,' Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage"'') the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages